Thought Crimes
Participants: *GazzaB9 *DonaldoC1997 *Coolot1 *GreenGrassCreeper34 *SpyroFanandCollinTSB *Muppetlover16 *Jacky50A *Iago PUC *Knottyorchid12 If any of the people I've made participants do not wish to be a part of this then please tell me and I'll remove you ASAP. ---- *'Voice:' A dead man found lying out in the open. What a tragic event... luckily, they've managed to narrow it down to just a few people. The real question is... A strange creature is revealed to be sitting on a large table which a few people have gathered around. *'Creature: '''Which one of you did it? fuhuhu! *'Coolot:' How do you know any of us did it? *'Creature:' Oh trust me when I say, I'm a lot smarter than I appear to be. In fact, I've already figured out which one of you did it! *'Donaldo:' Who was it? *'Creature: There'd be no fun in just telling you! you'll need to figure it out for yourselves! the rules are fairly simple, you'll need to discuss amongst yourselves on who you think the killer is. By the end, you get to vote. If the vote is correct, the killer is punished! and if it isn't... well, I trust you all to put two and two together! have fun, friends, and remember, one of you is trying to think of a way to kill the others! The creature leaps away, leaving everyone in confusion. *'Gary: '''So there's a killer among us and we have to find out who did it by the end of the trial... does anyone know how long the trial will last? *'Knotty: 'We know about as much as you. *'Coolot: So not much. *'Gary: '''Hm... what do we know about the victim? *'Muppet:' He was found dead in the middle of the road, he died of blunt force trauma, yadda, yadda, yadda, your basic stuff you can learn after ten seconds of research. *'Gary:' So we know next to nothing... this isn't the best of trials to be stuck in, is it...? *'Iago: This could help. He slides a piece of paper across the table which turns out to be a picture of the victim. *'''Gary: Hm... his head's bruised, there's a shattered snow globe next to him, and a few things around him have been damaged... *'Grass:' Damaged? *'Jacky:' Let me see. Gary hands Jacky the picture, who instantly hands it back. *'Jacky:' Oh man, I wish you didn't show me that... *'Muppet:' What are the "things" that are damaged exactly? *'Gary:' A wall, broken light, and-- *'Muppet:' Sounds like signs of a struggle, am I wrong? *'Gary:' Signs of a... why? *'Muppet: '''Usually, if there are signs of a struggle, it means the victim fought back and-- *'Gary:' And that means the killer might have signs of damage on their body! I didn't even think of that! did anyone notice bruises on anybody while coming in? *'Spyro: Jacky has bruises! *'Muppet: '''Does he now? *'Jacky: Wait, what? okay, first off, "bruise", singular, and second off, what of it!? *'Coolot: '''How did you get it? *'Jacky:' Not in a fight against someone I was trying to murder! all that happened was that I tripped and hurt my neck! *'Garry (to himself): Hm... no way of proving he's lying... plus out of everyone here, Jacky seems the least likely. *'''Muppet: And how exactly did you trip? *'Jacky:' I, um... well, it's a little embarrassing... *'Gary:' Let's move on for now but hold on to that information just in case. Like in the game this is parodying, Gary gains a Truth Bullet about Jacky's bruise.